yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Broder
| gender = male | team = Team Ragnarok | japanese voice = }} Brave is a member of Team Ragnarok competing in the WRGP. He shares similarities with Crow Hogan when it comes to dueling as a trickster, and also protecting little children. Biography Pre-Team Ragnarok Brave was a treasure hunter who traveled the world for riches. But one day he came across a group of kids that were left for dead after an unknown war caused by Yliaster. He wishes to find a way to save them and stop the organization from destroying everything. Some time afterwards Brave along with Harald travelled to an distant island in search of Polar God King Loki's card. Harald revealed its location on a tree root hidden within a cave. Upon finding it, Brave steals it and tries to escape on a boat. However Dragan, Harald and Sebastian follow after him, Brave's boat crashed against a boulder and sends him flying towards a pillar of rock and almost crashes. However the final Rune Eye appeared on his eye and a mysterious thunderbolt destroyed the pillar. After the 3 of them catch up with him, Brave says that the card is his, though Harald acknowledges saying that Loki has chosen him. After this he joins forces with them. World Riding Grand Prix Brave along with his companions were on a plane where they were flying towards New Domino City for the WRGP. At the time the Three Emperors of Yliaster achieved Falsification of history. Brave along with the others noticed that their Polar Gods had protected them from the wave. Later Brave and his team appeared publicly to host an exhibition duel against the other teams in the WRGP, where Dragan chose to duel Jack Atlas. During the duel, after summoning Polar God King Thor and attacking Red Dragon Archfiend, the 2 monsters emit a strange wave of energy while battling. Because the force began to destroy the building, the duel was called off. Later, Brave and his team witness the phenomenon in the sky and encounter Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Upon finding out that they were in the fight against Yliaster Yusei asks them to help them and join forces. But the Polar Gods, seeing that Yusei's father was the one responsible for the crisis in the first place, denied Team Ragnarok to join forces and that they would duel for the right to fight the Emperors. Upon the day of their duel Jack and Dragan started with Dragan defeated by Red Nova Dragon. Brave quickly switches out with him and finishes Jack off by destroying Thor and activating his effect. Crow is the next runner up and Brave proves to be more strategic and cunning than him. Crow attempts to force the God Card to leave the field but is foiled by Brave at every turn. He also reveals a reason for fighting in the tournament, saving the children he had encountered and the wars. He then summons Loki and finishes off Crow's Black-Winged Dragon and reduces his life to 50. Deck Brave's Deck consists of the Polar Star Spirit cards, in which he uses their effects to quickly Synchro Summon his ace card: Polar God King Loki. His Deck also has many Trap Cards to use in conjunction with Loki's effect. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters